


Sold My Soul To A Sweet Melody

by iKain2



Series: So Many AUs, Not Enough Time [1]
Category: Vindictus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, I Bet This Is A Scene In A Yaoi Manga Somewhere LOL, I'm Surprised I Successfully Held Back From Inserting Plot, M/M, My Hurk Is Not Complete Without His Shitty Pick Up Lines, NSFW, No Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Pre-Relationship, Stripper Hurk That Doesn't Just 'Strip', They Seem Like They're In A Relationship But Not Quite, Topping from the Bottom, Unethical Businessman/Probably Yakuza Lord Kai, seriously there's no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/iKain2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern Nightlife AU] Needing to de-stress after a long day of work, Kai pays a visit to his favorite employee at the Magnum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold My Soul To A Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> o///o
> 
> ask and you shall receive, thank god only like 2 people will ever read this (kai seems like a top idk but is also kinda bishonen?? and hurk is like two full heads taller than him so uhhh)
> 
> (why do I still insist on writing for a pretty-much-dead fandom, oh god I just realized 70%+ of the fics that are posted here are from me)

“Hey big spender, spend a little time with _me?_ ”

In response to the low purr coming from the mostly-naked stripper that had settled comfortably his lap, Kai snorted and brought his electronic cigarette back up to his mouth. Unblinkingly, he blew out a cloud of scented smoke straight into the other man's face and let his free hand trail along the back of smooth thighs and an ass barely covered by a pair of skin-tight red shorts (if it could actually be called that, honestly).

To his credit, Hurk's smirk only grew wider as he shifted his weight over and stole away the cigarette. He took a deep drag of the smoke before pressing his lips to the other man's, passing along the flavored smoke with half-lidded eyes that glittered faintly in the low crimson-hued lighting of the private room.

“I'm not a genie, but I _can_ make your dreams come true.” When he pulled away a moment later, Hurk unbuttoned the collar of Kai's dress shirt with a quick flick of his fingers to expose the unmarked skin on his neck. He quickly ducked his head down to teasingly press a line of kisses from the other man's jaw and downwards as he continued unbuttoning.

The hand on his ass squeezed appreciatively before slipping underneath the shorts. Kai took back his cigarette and raised it to his lips for another drag.

Once all the buttons were dealt with, Hurk slid his hands over the chest that was now fully exposed, smiling at the feeling of well-defined muscles underneath pale skin. “How would you like me tonight, _sir_?”

Staring straight into mischievous eyes, Kai let the smoke in his lungs slowly trail out from the corner of his mouth as he thought for a brief moment. Eventually, he decided, “On your knees. If you do well, I'll let you fuck me until I come.”

Hurk slid off Kai's lap and onto the floor between his spread legs, leaning over to nuzzle against the readily apparent bulge in the other man's black slacks. Deceptively delicate fingers twisted into his hair as he worked off the belt slowly, unbuttoned the sole button on the trousers, and pulled down the zipper with his teeth.

“You are _naughty_ , sir. Going commando while in the office?”

“I spent the entire morning trying to figure out whether or not it would be possible to sneak you underneath my desk between meetings. You actually might just fit.”

Kai brought the cigarette back up to his mouth again, his dark eyes unreadable as he watched the man between his legs lick a teasing wet stripe along the side of his half-hard cock. That very talented tongue flicked out to taste the reddening head for a second before delving south, while large hands rested at the jut of his hipbones and rubbed circles at the thin skin there with his thumbs.

Just the way he liked it.

When he finished with his brief exploration, Hurk took him into his mouth without so much as a wince or a gag when his cock was definitely pressing against the back of his throat. Kai tugged at the hair in his grip, and without further prompting the other man's face angled upwards slightly so that he could see his cock disappearing between full lips and flushed cheeks that just begged for him to smear his come all over on. 

It didn't take long until Kai could feel himself pleasantly warm as if he'd had a couple of good drinks, his blood simmering through his veins like molten fire. The tight, wet, and rhythmic suction around his cock sent just about everything in his body humming like a live wire, not to mention the deliciously barely audible whine that he dragged out of the other man as he, without warning, forcibly shoved his face into his crotch and **kept** him there.

Hurk let out a pitiful choking noise. The grip on his hips tightened as Kai didn't allow him to back off at all. Kai blew out another lazy cloud of smoke and the corners of his lips twitched into a faint smile. He counted to thirty, slowly, and then released his hold.

Hurk's eyes were wet as he backed off from the cock in front of him with a quiet gasp for air, a nearly translucent string of spit still connecting his parted, swollen lips to the reddened tip.

His voice was low and rumbling as he let his gaze flicker up to Kai's. “Did I do well, _sir_?”

Kai finally set aside his electronic cigarette on the glass ashtray sitting innocuously on the side table. He rubbed the pad of his fingers against the barely-there stubble on Hurk's jaw before settling his thumbs on the other man's spit-slicked lips and pushing in; he got a few careful but painless nips at his skin in return. “How badly do you want to fuck me?”

“Very badly, sir.” The response was almost instantaneous, although slightly muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

“You know the procedure.” With that, Kai slipped his thumbs out of Hurk’s mouth and leaned back into his seat on the sofa, his intense gaze focused entirely on the other man and his actions.

Hurk started with his shoes, sliding his feet out of the expensive Oxfords and taking the socks along with them. Setting the shoes and socks neatly aside, he pressed a kiss to each exposed ankle before moving to tug down the Kai’s trousers and boxer briefs the rest of the way, tossing the pieces of clothing onto the low table behind him.

Finally, he hauled himself fluidly up to his feet and slowly pulled at his shorts, making sure to make eye contact with the other man as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and inched it painstakingly lower every second, purposely biting at his lip, until his own dick finally was free of its restraints. He stepped out of the pair of shorts and left it on the floor as he grabbed hold of the bottle of lube and a wrapped condom waiting innocently on the side table. Hurk ripped open the condom with his teeth – carefully, he wasn’t an idiot – and rolled it on, unable to resist a giving Kai a good show as he stroked himself a few times before popping open the cap of the lube and drizzling a fair bit of the clear lubricant onto his dick.

Hurk ran his hands along the other man’s thighs – lightly haired, but not unshaven – and then managed to half-kneel onto the sofa without taking up too much space. One long leg wrapped around his waist in a lazy hold while the other he shifted to rest on his shoulder.

“Ready, sir?”

“Mhmm.” Kai’s fingers twitched as if he wanted his cigarette back but then simply settled for letting his arms rest against the top of the sofa instead. He closed his eyes and his head lolled back.

“Relax sir, you’ve had a long day. Let me take care of you…” Hurk leaned in close as he pushed in slowly, making sure to wait for subtle cues on Kai’s face between each stuttered breath. It took a while until he was completely enveloped in that tight, gripping heat, but through sheer force of will he kept himself still.

Without opening his eyes, Kai sighed. “Move. I want to hear you.”

Hurk moved, thrusting shallowly and making sure to hit the other man’s sweet spot with each pass. He made sure to vocalize, panting and groaning louder than he normally would. He cycled his gaze between the look of unrestrained bliss on the other man’s face and the twitching of the heavy cock painting clear lines of precome on his stomach in time to his movements.

After a while, Hurk nearly let himself fall victim to the steady rhythm he’d established and almost didn’t hear the other man’s quiet gasp.

“ _Stop._ ”

Through the heavy fog of pleasure in his head, Hurk jerked himself back into attention. His hips stilled, although he wanted to keep going more than anything else right this moment. His hands were gripping the thighs spread underneath him too tightly, and he forcibly relaxed.

“Good boy.” Kai’s eyes opened halfway and one of his hands went up to tangle in Hurk’s hair again, strangely affectionate in a way. “Get on the sofa and lie down.”

Blinking, Hurk pulled out. He just barely fit in the space, even when Kai had slid off the sofa.

A few seconds later, Kai settled on top of his hips with one leg bent next to Hurk’s thigh and his other planted on the floor. One of his hands curled around the top of the couch while the other went to splay against Hurk’s chest. With his unbuttoned shirt hanging off of him like a forgotten cape, he slid down Hurk’s dick smoothly in one hit as if he’d never left in the first place.

“Touch me.”

Hurk did as requested, one of his hands gripping the swollen cock in front of him in a loose hold while the other one roamed around the other man’s body. He took great care in paying special attention to the way enthusiastic way his dick was being ridden and made sure to match every other stroke with a tight squeeze. He knew he was doing something right and that Kai was close to the edge when the other man breathy moans and swears started to hiss through his teeth.

Hurk’s own breathing was labored and stuttering as he came precariously close to his peak. He did his to hold back, at least until—

“ ** _Fuck!_** ” With his head bowed and beads of sweat trailing down his neck, Kai snarled as he came, splattering his release all over Hurk’s chest and hand.

Hurk squeezed his eyes shut when the other man’s body practically locked up around his dick. He was _so_ close—

“Come **_on_** , you motherfucker—”

 —and then all Hurk knew was absolute bliss that whited out all levels of higher thinking past the pleasure that rushed through his body for a glorious four seconds.

When Hurk regained enough of his senses, he noticed that there was a head pillowed on his chest. Hurk carded his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair, and then immediately froze when he belated realized that his hand was smeared with lube and come.

“You did _**not**_ just do that.”

Hurk’s brain short-circuited when Kai sat up and brushed his hair back out of his face with a grimace at the stickiness that had worked its way in.

With a gaze that grew colder with every passing second, Kai glanced down at the sticky mess plastered on his stomach and then at man underneath him. He reached over for his electronic cigarette and wasted no time in turning it back on for another lungful of flavored smoke. “Clean up this mess.”

Hurk used his arms to lever himself up, mindful of the weight that had shifted to settle on top of his thighs, and pressed his mouth to Kai’s chest. He dragged his tongue over the areas covered in lube and come.

When he’d finished, a hand fisted in his hair and brought Hurk up for a vicious kiss that left his bottom lip stinging from a harsh bite. Without another word, Kai slid off of him and stalked off to the bathroom off to the side.

Hurk dealt with the condom and the sticky mess on his hands, slipped his shorts back on, and did his best to neatly fold Kai’s discarded clothing before leaving them on the low table. He headed for the door, absently digging his thumb into the bite mark that would no doubt bruise at the hollow of his throat.

He knew when he wasn’t needed anymore.

“Vortex! You’re up in 10!”

Hurk turned in the direction of the voice and gave a lazy two-fingered salute in response as he made his way to the changing room. _Back to work…_


End file.
